El Reencuentro y una Confesión
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Con esté primer One Shot iniciamos la semana del Pokeshipping 2016 Sumario esta historia será basada de nuestra pareja favorita Ash y Misty desde cuando nuestro es hora dejó de viajar con nuestra adorada Sirena la pelirroja. será una historia cortita porque mañana (Hoy). Iniciamos la semana del Pokeshipping, 2016 Espero les guste esta historia feliz día Pokeshippers.


_**Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **El Reencuentro**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Bien este el último fic que publicaré para la semana del Pokeshipping espero que les guste este será el 1/7 y ya están listo los fics 7 de 7 el primer fic que mañana (Martes). será el reencuentro o reunión que es lo mismo.**_

 _ **Sumario esta historia será basada de nuestra pareja favorita desde cuando nuestro es hora dejó de viajar con nuestra dorada sirena la pelirroja será una historia cortita porque mañana iniciamos la semana Pokeshipping Espero les guste esta historia feliz día Pokeshippers.**_

 _Después de quedar de segundo lugar, después de perder contra Alain en la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos el entrenador favorito se ha redirigido nuevo acanto para embarcarse, en una nueva Aventura después de tomarse unos días de vacaciones debido a que el viaje de región a región me está saliendo muy, largo y muy cansado en su retorno a su amada región pasó a ver a su compañera de viaje ala Qué pasó grandes aventuras cuando fueron, compañeros de viaje Más sin embargo el destino Dios tenía preparada, Una gran sorpresa a ellos dos que nunca la podrán haber nunca podrán olvidarla los dos._

—Qué bueno es volver a verte de nuevo, amigo mío tenía mucho tiempo de no verte y me di cuenta que quedaste en segundo lugar en la región de Kalos en la liga que estuviste, participando estoy muy, orgulloso de ti a pesar que no ganaste Pero eso demuestra que has entrenado muy bien y me gustaría algún día tener, un duelo los para, saber si es más fuerte así Yo podría a patear tu trasero dijo la pelirroja muy confiada y feliz de volver a ver a su amigo después de muchos años, de no verse. —

—Yo igual Discúlpame por tenerte, abandonada todo estos años no fue mi intención Más sin embargo yo todo este tiempo estaba recordando Que a pesar de la distancia no sé si es un buen momento para decir algo que querido decirte desde el día en, que tú partiste hacia a esta ciudad Pero por miedo me he callado y ahora no quiero callar más lo que siento Sólo espero que tú, sientas lo mismo que yo, dijo Ash. —

 _Misty ese momento estaba sorprendida, en su compañero de viaje de tu vida algo que decir algo decía que era algo grande una confesión que ha guardado desde mucho tiempo y siente, que es hora que tiene que liberar la porque ya no aguanta guardarla por, mucho más tiempo ella tiene una ligera Esperanza que sea lo que está pensando sea verdad Y eso es Qué sentimientos de amor que él esté enamorado, de ella y viceversa ella lo ama con locura y está dispuesta a pasar, junto a él el resto de su vida como pareja esposos y padre de sus hijos, y en ese momento le dirá algo que la cara sorprendida, a la pelirroja._

—Querida amiga quiero decirte, que este sentimiento ha crecido a través del tiempo desde la primera vez que te conocí sentí como nuestra amistad fue creciendo en con forma, transcurrida el tiempo primero peleamos mucho pero después fuimos actuando como personas civilizadas compartimos las mejores, aventuras y cuando vengas poco el momento Decir adiós Fue mi despedida más dura detenido en todo este tiempo en que viajó de región en región pero este sentimiento no lo en sentido con ninguna otra chica que no, se acentúa lo que yo quiero decir eso yo te amo con todo mi corazón siempre te amé Pero por mí o Por cobardía mía no me colgué a decirte, lo que siento por ti el día en que nos despedimos y ahora me arrepiento de todo eso sólo espero que tú sientas lo mismo lo que yo siento por ti, dijo Ash a su amiga. —

—Tu tonto me tenías muy preocupada de que algo, te había pasado durante todo este tiempo estaba tan impaciente que no me llamas no me deja otra opción que Tenía que estar pidiendo información a tu madre y en eso a veces cuando a la casa de tu madre y ella no sabía nada de ti y estábamos muy preocupadas muy preocupado por ti pero cuando después nos damos cuenta que todo está bien contigo sentimos nuestra almas más tranquila y, es por eso mi gran tonto que ya yo tengo mi respuesta y te la voy a decir cual es mi respuesta, dijo la sirena. —

 _El entrenador de pueblo paleta estaba, muy asustado pensaba que su mejor amiga ya lo estaba rechazando su declaración de amor en cara se notaba muy asustado pensaba, para así mismo trágame tierra ella no me acepta como su novio después de mucho tiempo Crea tu de abandonada ese momento yo me di cuenta de que yo, estaba equivocado cuando ella me dijo algo que me ha impactado me di cuenta de que ella de verdad me amaba como yo lo hacía mucho amor, era bilateral no unilateral a como yo pensaba que sólo, yo pensaba que la amaba._

—Disculpa pero yo no te estoy rechazando, yo te amo con todo mi corazón siempre lo he hecho y de hecho si no te respondí es porque yo estaba muy feliz gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo estaba angustiada porque me di cuenta, que tu compañera te beso pero creo que ese beso te hizo ver a la persona, a la quién tu realmente me amas y pensaste con el corazón no con la mente y por eso te felicito por pensar con el corazón se nota que, meses hagas muy feliz, dijo Misty muy feliz.—

—¿De verdad me amas Misty? Preguntó Ash. —

—Ash Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, no dudes de eso yo pensé que tú no me amabas pero veo que me equivoqué gracias por decirme todo eso De verdad se lo que lo que pasó con, Serena y eso no significó nada para ti Y eso lo sé por eso Tú no me, respondiste porque tú me amas de verdad, y diciendo eso se dispusieron a besarse. —

—Gracias por hacerme el chico muy feliz, y quiero que sepas que Serena para mí es sola una amiga ese besó me dejó en Shock pero yo ya le dejé todo muy en claro amor, Comentó su novio a su chica. —

—Gracias a ti amor y volvieron a besarse. —

 _ **Déjate cómo después de mucho tiempo de estar separados el destino los vuelve a reencontrar y los une como pareja quedando así Unidos para la eternidad sin importar lo que le quieran hacer para intentar separarlos su amor es sólido una piedra lucharan codo a todo hasta el final porque su amor perdurara hasta el final de los tiempos lucharan para brindar la mejor educación a sus descendientes le dará amor y valores para que sean personas de bien cómo son ellos dos, por qué el verdadero amor todo lo puede lograr, el amor comprende y perdona.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 1 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será el reencuentro que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor Constestshipping fans.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


End file.
